A That 70s Nightmare
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: In the small town of Point Place, six friends are being haunted...in their dreams, by a burnt disfigured man trying to kill them. And what ever happens to them in the dream, happens in real life. Can they stop this monster...or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

_Hey guys this is going to be a crossover of Nightmare on Elm Street and That 70s Show, I hope you guys enjoy. And also as a note, to those who threaten not to read, then dont read. I write for my enjoyment and hopefully others too, if you have hate then keep it to yourselves, it might not be an original idea because theres another That 70s show and Nightmare on elm street crossover on here, but how many JH love stories are on here? How many JE love stories are on here? Hell, theres even a few JK and JF love stories on here, but as long as each story is different in some way its no problem, but to those who want ORIGINAL work then go read a published book because the name of this website is FANFICTION where you write about your favorite fiction and thats exactly what Im doing, so if you dont wanna read then dont, ok? NOW I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the rant, I wasnt necessarily mad because the hate motivate me to write more, but the hypocrisy frustrated me. OK here you guy, enjoy the crossover. Story takes place somewhere in season 4._

The gang was all hanging out in the basement on a Saturday night. A couple weeks before Fez had an idea that they should all hang out Saturday for a movie night, the gang was skeptical of the idea, but Fez also said that he would be buying beer so then they figured they'd do it. Fez wanted to spend more time with his friends. And we figured this would be the way to do it.

It was about 7:30, Fez had said we should all get there early so we could watch more movies. He also said to come in pajamas but nobody did, except Fez. The gang picked him up from his house earlier wondering why he was in pajamas.

But all in all, life had been going good with the group, Eric and Donna were separated, but they were doing pretty fine as friends, even though she was on and off with Casey, but when you come down to it they were friends. Jackie and Kelso were doing pretty well too, their relationship was more mature now since they had that talk about Jackie being too much of a downer, and got back together. Since then you can see that their relationship is doing pretty good. Hyde and Fez were single too, but they occasionally got dates.

"Eric where are your parents," Fez asked, while taking the 12 pack in the basement from the car.

"I dont know, Kitty wanted another night out, so Red took her out someplace", He answered, carrying another 12 pack from the car.

"You better home they come home late Forman, because I expect to drink all this tonight", Hyde said, smiling, carrying ANOTHER 12 pack.

"Me too man", Eric agreeed and then after the three put the 12 packs down, Eric turned to Fez, "So what movies are we watching?"

"There is a monster movie marathon coming on at 8", Fez answered smiling.

"Oh okay cool."

Eric then went upstairs to make some popcorn.

Hyde then picked out a beer from the 12 pack and was about to open it until Fez smacked the beer right out of his hand. "No beer until the movie."

"Okay Fez, if you smack my hand one more time, your gonna be missing teeth okay buddy?" Hyde threatened making Fez flinch back. Hyde then went up to pick up the beer, he opened it,, and it sprayed out right into his face.

Fez laughed, and when Kelso, Jackie, and Donna saw what happened, they laughed too.

"Its funny Fez?", Hyde asked sarcastically, not even moving when the beer sprayed into his face, he was just angry.

Fez's grin dissapeared.

"Good", Hyde said, whiping off some of the beer from his face a took a sip, before sitting in his chair.

Fez sat down on the couch, and looked at the time. It was 7:55.

"HURRY UP ERIC, THE FIRST MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!", Fez yelled at Eric who was still making the popcorn.

"So Donna, why didnt you invite, Mr. Casey Kelso to this movie event?", Hyde asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I dont know, it doesnt seem like he'd wanna go", Donna answered.

"Or maybe the scrawny little neighbor boy wouldnt like that, so you didnt invite him, thats what I'm thinking", Hyde said and laughed and all the other guys in the room laughed too.

"Oh shutup Steven, Donna doesnt need Eric", Jackie said, defending her best friend.

"Oh I think she does", Kelso said and chuckled, before Jackie hit him in the arm.

The gang then heard footsteps coming down to the basement, it was Eric who had a bag full of popcorn in one and and a big bowl in the other.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!", Eric yelled out, talking about the burning popcorn bag in his hand. He was pretty much running down the stairs by that point and jumped over the couch and put both the bowl and the bag down on the table.

"Ahhhh", Eric sighed calmly as soon as she set both things down.

"Okay, now that my hands are burning, can someone please give me a beer to cool it off", He finally said, Hyde grabbed another beer and handed it to Eric.

"Ahhh", Eric sighed again, with the cold beer in his hands.

"Okay, now that we are all ready, lets-"

The doorbell ringed.

"AYYE! Who is at the door?!", Fez yelled.

"I dont know, lets go check", Donna suggested and they all got up to go upstairs.

Hyde still had a beer in his hand.

"Hyde?!" Eric yelled.

"What?", Hyde asked calmly not knowing what his best friend was yelling about.

"Uh, it could be my parents at the door right now."

"Ohhh yeah", Hyde said and ran down stairs and grabbed two more beers.

"There you go", He said holding up the two beers.

"Shutup and piut them away", Eric scolded before going upstairs.

Hyde laughed and dropped all three beers and ran up stairs.

Eric was at the front door. Thoughts were running through his head, 'Please dont be my parents, please dont be my parents.'

He opened the door and...

It was a Pizza delivery boy, holding a box of pizza.

"What the-" Was all Eric said before he was pushed away by Kelso who had his wallet out.

"Here you go man", He said, handing him the money, and taking the pizza box. The pizza boy left and Kelso shut the door.

He turned around to a bunch of confused faces, and one mad one,

"Are you kidding me!? We are exactly 1 minute late for the marathon."

"Hey man, whats a monster movie marathon without some Pizza?", Kelso asked with a big goofy grin.

The gang stared at him.

"Well hes got a point there", Eric agreed.

"Yup, pizza and beer, I like it", Hyde said, also agreeing before grabbing the pizza box and heading downstairs, and the others followed.

"Okay guys, hurry up so we dont miss the introduction", Fez pleaded.

The gang then all got downstairs, Hyde put the Pizza box on the table and they all sat down in their original spots.

"Okay here we go", Fez said, all happy go lucky like, and he turned on the table and switched the channel a couple of times before setting on the one with the monster movie martathon. It was 8:02, so the introduction was still going on.

"_What will happen? You'll have to watch the movie to find out. I hope you enjoy...When I Was _a _Teenage Werewolf, up next. But beware, this movie will give you deadly nightmares MWUAHHHHAHAHA."_ Was the sound that came out of the TV. It was some obviously fake and unscary guy dressed in a chepa Dracula outfit.

The screen cut to black, and then the movie started.

A little later in the movie, the reactions were mixed. Kelso kept jumping and covering his eyes when the scary parts happended. Fez grinned alot throughout the movie, as if it was exactly what he expected it to be. Jackie and Donna got grossed out at someparts and screamed in disgust before Jackie put her head in Kelso's shoulder, to block the view, making Kelso get some bravery. And Donna putting her head in Eric's shoulder when those parts happened making him grin. And Hyde fell asleep soon into the movie.

_An hour and 4 minutes later._

Everybody in the room fell asleep, except Jackie, who was still watching the movie. Fez ecen fell asleep. The pizza box only had 2 slices in it, if you count one slice that was half gone. Hyde fell asleep before anyone else, Fez was on the ground, Donna and Eric had fallen asleep together, and Kelso was sleeping on Jackie's shoulder.

Jackie wasnt really into the movie, but she just didnt go to sleep and she had nothing better to do so she just continued watching.

The movie then ended, she couldnt tell if it was a happy ending or a evil ending, the guy who was a werewolf wasnt one anymore but there was something about someone who might've had involvment in it. This would be the answer you would get if you asked her how this movie ended.

All of a sudden that guy with the cheap Dracula costume wasnt there, he was replaced by a much, much scarier man. A man with a christmas sweater on, a, old hat and a glove with knives. The darkness covered his face but it was still really, really scary.

"_Well, how did you like that scary movie everybody? Are you watching it alone, or with friends? Hahaha, either way it was a doozy. But you shouldnt watch the rest of this alone, Jackie." _This was what the guy was saying. He was in what looked like a dar, and creepy corridor.

Jackie's eyes bulged out. Did this guy really say her name?

"Maybe you should wake your friends up." The guy kept talking. But even though he was on the TV, the voice didnt sound like he was. It sounded like he was right near her.

"HAHAHAHA! He told you this movie would give you nightmares didnt he princess?"

Fear rose up in Jackie, she immediatly turned to Kelso and tried to wake him up.

Then the glove with knives that the guy had shot out of the TV

Jackie screamed.

The hand was literally sticking out of the TV.

"Oh dont worry, you can cry on my shoulder once Im out Jackie", the guy said and soon came his other hand, this hand was burnt.

Jackie screamed again and this time there was no way she had time to wake her friends up she had to run, she ran towards the door leading outside.

'How could this be happening' was the constant thought that kept running through her head, but she had no time to think, she had to get out.

The door wouldnt open.

"No open up!" She screamed, shaking the doorknob, trying her best to open the door. But it wouldnt budge.

She turned around and saw the man's hat out the tv and soon the man's head which she saw was all burnt. It was disgusting."Dont worry my little pretty. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jackie screamed again, crying down but still kept trying to open the door. She turned around again and the man was on the floor and he rose up.

He was completley out now.

Jackie's eyes wideneded as they stared at each other.

Even though the basement lights were off, she could still genrally see his face.

It was all burnt up. It was disgusting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Jackie screamed.

The man, did a wide, grin at her, showing his teeth.

Jackie screamed even louder, and saw the basement stairs.

She ran up to those but then the man grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the wall.

The man was still grinning. "I dont think so Jackie, you're staying down here with ME. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jackie screamed and the man lifted up his knived glove and shot it down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Jackie screamed but felt like she wasnt standing anymore, except she felt like she was sitting on a couch

And the man wasnt there anymore, except her friends were there, sleeping.

_There is the first chapter everybody, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please take what I said in the beginning into consideration. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining

_Chapter 2: Explaining_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Jackie screamed in a dark room, at the top of her lungs. She then heard another scream, it was from right beside her. Kelso, who had been sleeping right near her woke up from her screaming and he started to scream too. Kelso screaming woke up Fez who was on the chair right next to the couch, when he hearrd the screaming, he started screaming. When Eric and Hyde heard the screaming they immediatly went in the back room and took something to fight with, Hyde took a bat while Kelso took a lamp.

"What the hell is going on!", Eric yelled out.

Jackie stopped screaming as soon as she saw where she was, she was with her friends. But she was just with this man tring to kill her but now she was in the basement with her friends.

Fez got out of the chair and turned on the lights

"What happened!", Fez shouted more than asked.

Jackie looked around, no burnt disfurged man with a knived glove anywhere, just her friends.

Everybody looked at Jackie.

"I had a nightmare", Jackie admitted.

The gang groaned.

"Thats why you were screaming at the top of your lungs? I thought someone was trying to kill you", Eric said sitting back down on the couch and Hyde and Fez sat in their chairs too.

"Someone WAS trying to kill me...in my dream", Jackie admitted, almost embarassed that she got worked up over a dream, but it was so real, but I guess thats why its a dream. The gang did quieter groans.

Fez looked at the clock, "We slept through the whole marathon, its almost midnight."

Jackie's and Donna's eyes bulged out.

"Im supposed to be home by 11!", Jackie said, scared.

"Me too", Donna said.

"Can someone give me a ride?", Jackie said as Donna was leaving the basement in a hurry.

All the guys looked down.

"Eric your the only one here who has a car!", Jackie shouted at him.

Eric groaned fine, "Who else is coming?"

"We'll go, we need to go home", Kelso said, meaning him and Fez and they both went along with Eric and Jackie.

Hyde stayed there for a second, before going the back room to go to bed.

A little later, Kelso and Fez had been dropped off so it was just Eric and Jackie.

"So, tell me about this dream?", Eric asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Eric, God knows if you would've had a dream like this you would've wet the entire couch", Jackie snapped back making Eric's grin fade.

"But seriously, who gets that worked up over a dream?"

"It was so real."

"What happened in it?" Eric asked, this time not in a sarcastic tone.

"What so you could laugh at me?"

"No seriously, what happened in it?"

Jackie looked at Eric in a, 'Are you serious?' type face, and Eric nodded to her, meaning he wants to hear it.

"Okay", Jackie started off awkardly, if you laugh I will hit you."

Eric laughed, "I wont laugh. Go ahead."

Jackie did a deep sigh.

"Okay, so I was in the basment..." Jackie said the whole dream for Eric, in extreme detail, Eric didnt even smirk as he listened to Jackie, even looking at her a few times. Even though this was Eric, she didnt hold back the story at all, she basically poured it all out to Eric as if she was Donna. She said everything from how she was the only one awake and how everyone was sleeping and how he said her name on the TV, and how he started coming out and how the basement door wouldnt open. She even explained her feelings at those moments to Eric.

"And then I just woke", Jackie said finishing it off. "I kept screaming because I didnt know where I was for a second. And then seeing you guys was sucha relief because then I knew it was just a dream and reams cant hurt me."

"Whoa. Pretty trippy dream."

"Yeah."

The two then drove in silence fro the next few minutes until Jackie suddenly screamed again.

"ERIC WATCH OUT!", She screamed, seeing something in the rode.

Eric jumped at the scream and immediatly tried to turn. He was successful in turning but then he started drifting twoards the sidewalk, with all his strength he turned the steering wheel hard to get him back on the rode, and he finally did but the car turned a little bit but then the pair drove right into trash can and the car stopped and Eric pressed the brakes.

Jackie's opened hoody had fell off from all that turning and drifting.

They both sighed relieved sighes.

"What the hell was in the road?", Eric asked, trying to catch is breath.

"It looked like a dog or something", Jackie replied, also trying to catch her breath.

Eric then turned to Jackie, "You okay?" But then his eye caught something.

"Yeah Im okay, my hoody just fell off." She soon saw him looking at her, but not at her face or anything, he was looking at her shoulder.

"What happened", he asked, having his eyes on her shoulder. He pointed there and there was a decent sized cut right on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked softly and followed where Eric was pointing and saw her shoulder. It wasnt bleeding but it was pretty well sized.

"Oh god", she said silently.

"Does it hurt", Eric asked.

"I didnt even feel it for a while."

Eric then grabbed Jackie's hoody and instead of giving it to her he looked at it. He looked at where her right shoulder would be and he saw a rip there, it was the same exact size as her cut.

"The Jackie I know wouldnt go anywhere with ripped clothing", He said, half joking, half serious. He handed her the hoody and pointed where the rip was.

"I know that wasnt there when I got there! Just like you said I never go ANYWHERE with ripped clothing."

"Maybe you missed it. I mean its not the biggest rip in the world."

Jackie thought about it for a second and just brushed it off. "Yeah, your prolly right, I probably got cut on something while wearing it."

"Yeah, so lets go." Eric said and started to drive again.

Eric then stopped at Jackie's house.

"Here you go", he said.

"Thanks for the ride Eric."

"No problem."

She got out of the car, and she heard the car drive off, she still kept thinking of the rip and how it got there and why she has a cut there too. She soon brushed it off and didnt worry about it the rest of the night, and had a nightmareless sleep. But she kept thinking to her self, 'I hope I dont have a dream like that again.'

_Slow chapter I know, but you cant have all horror. If you havent please read the first chapter and let me know what you guys think so far. Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3: New Blood

_Preview is gone by the way. _

_Chapter 3: New Blood_

Eric, Kelso, Fez and Hyde were all at the Hub, the day after the movie night they all had. They havent seen Jackie or Donna since last night but they figured they were doing girl stuff, or that Donna was with Casey.

"You know, when I saw Jackie screaming like that, i got immediatly in like...fight mode or something like that you know. I thought someone was trying to hurt her", Kelso said, lying drastically.

"What are you talking about you big baby, you almost pissed your pants", Hyde said, and Eric nodded his head in agreement.

Kelso looked offended. "I was trying to protect Jackie!"

"By screaming?", Fez asked, making Hyde and Eric laugh a little.

Kelso then got up," You guys are jerks!" He said and then went up to the counter to order something.

"You know she told me about her dream guys", Eric said.

"So why did little miss princess scream at the top of her lungs?, Hyde asked sarcastically.

"She said something aout a disfigured, burnt man crawling out of the TV and trying to kill her or something like that", Eric replied.

"Sounds like something Jackie would get in a fit about", Kelso overheard, walking to his spot with some fries and and sitting down.

"Yeah, but she seemed really freaked out about it", Eric defended in a weird sort of way, grabbing some fries and eating them.

"Yeah I think we can all tell because of the fact that she woke us all up with her loud screaming", Hyde snapped sarcastically, also grabbing a fry and eating.

Suddenly Jackie and Donna walked in and walked right over to the guys and sat down.

"Where have you two been?", Eric asked the two girls.

"Casey gave us a ride in the trans am", Donna happily replied with a big grin.

"Really? I love the trans am!", Kelso excitedly said.

"Everybody does!"

Eric was silently mocking them, and Hyde caught him from the corner of his eye and laughed a little but decided not to put him on the spot.

"So what have you guys been doing?", Donna asked, while grabbing some fries and starting to eat.

"Just hanging out here, we heard about Jackie's dream too heheh", Hyde acknowledged , doing a small chuckle.

Jackie glared at Eric, whose eyes bulged out.

"Hey! I didnt laugh about it!", Eric defended.

"Whatever! Dont laugh Hyde, I know it was dumb", Jackie said, looking down.

"Not only dumb, but funny", Kelso said with a mouth full of fries and started laughing. Jackie then hit him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I'll be right back guys, Im gonna get a soda", Fez decided and he went up to the counter.

"Hi, can I get one soda please. Nice hat by the way!", Fez began to the guy behind the counter, his back was turned.

"What kind of soda would you like", the man asked, must;ve been a new worker, because it wasnt Frank's voice.

"Umm...diet coke!"

"Coming right up!"

The man then started making the coke and then went under the counter to get the straw, and he put the diet coke on the counter but he was still under there.

"Thank you!" He said and started drinking it but immediatly spitting it out.

"What the hell is this you son of a bitch this doesnt tase like diet coke!" He said angrily and then opened the cap and the cup was full of red liquid.

It was blood.

"What the hell!" Fez exclaimed and then looked up and saw a dangerously scaring looking man looking at him. The man was burnt and disfigured. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"AYEE!"

The man shot up a knived glove right in front of Fez's face.

"That will be 89 cents!", The man damn near shouted and then did a loud, long, evil sounding laugh.

Fez continued to scream

"Aye!", Was all the gang heard and immediatly looked over to Fez's direction.

His hair was all messed up and looked like he had been laying down, because he had his arms folded. The scream he made when he woke up was much quieter than the one he just exclaimed when the man was in his face.

Fez looked around and around and that man was no where in sight. He even looked at the counter and Frank was there handing someone a hot dog.

"You okay buddy?", Kelso akwardly asked.

"Fine", Fez softly replied. "Very much fine." His face was just blank.

"Look like you had a nightmare there buddy", Eric suggested.

"That is false. I rested my head and thought I felt a spider, thats all." Fez then got up from his chair.

"Good day."

"But Fez.."

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" He angrily yelled and walked out.

T7S

It was the next day, and school was in. Jackie and Donna were in the bathroom, it was about 5th period, and Jackie was doing her makeup in the mirror. And Donna was there just because Jackie always dragged Donna to the bathroom with her.

"Hey Donna, do you ever have...like nightmares?", Jackie asked sincerley.

"Everybody has nightmares Jackie", Donna laughed.

"Yea I know but...do ever have ones that seemed so real, almost too real. Like when you are in the nightmare, it actually feels like real life", Jackie explained.

"I dont know, I guess. Why are you getting so freaked out about it though? I mean I get bad dreams, but I know they are just nightmares so I dont really care about them."

"Yeah your right, its just that, that was the most real scariest dream I ever had", Jackie explained and put the makeup all in her purse.

"I just dismiss them as just dreams that actually cant hurt you."

"Yeah. Thanks, it just freaked me out...So what do you think was wrong with Fez yesterday", Jackie asked, half laughing.

Donna laughed along "I dont know. Who knows with that guy anymore."

Jackie nodded her head in agreement and the two left.

_Hope you guys enjoy this, not really a scary chapter, but I guarentee you that the next one will have more Freddy. I just cant overuse him or it makes the character seem stale. _

_Thanks guys_


End file.
